bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow
|image = |kanji =殺意沸騰！歓喜のグリムジョー |romaji = Satsui futtō! Kanki no Gurimujō |episodenumber = 165 |chapters = Chapter 278, Chapter 279, Chapter 280 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense |nextepisode = Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowfied Ichigo |japair = March 19, 2008 |engair = November 14, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow is the one hundred sixty fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins his final battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Summary After Szayelaporro Granz leaves the battlefield to change his clothing, Dondochakka Birstanne and Lieutenant Renji Abarai get into an argument. As they do this, Pesche Guatiche decides to look for Uryū Ishida, who has now disappeared. Pesche calls out for him and Uryū suddenly appears, telling him to be quiet. He then remarks that he can't sense Szayelaporro's Reiatsu anymore. Because of this, Uryū and Renji decide to make a run for it. Ulquiorra Cifer asks Grimmjow why he's intentionally healing a defeated enemy. However, Grimmjow doesn't answer him, and Ulquiorra tells him to at least hand Orihime Inoue over to him. Grimmjow simply mocks the Arrancar and attacks him, but Ulquiorra blocks the blow with his hand. Grimmjow tells Ulquiorra that he knows he's scared of him and blasts a Cero at the Arrancar. However, Ulquiorra easily deflects the Cero and immediately Sonídos directly on top of Grimmjow. Ulquiorra charges his own Cero, but Grimmjow smashes it with his hand, causing an explosion in the surrounding area. Grimmjow then sneaks behind Ulquiorra and uses a Caja Negación on him, causing him to disappear from the area. Grimmjow then heads back to Ichigo's location and Orihime asks him what he did. Grimmjow explains that Sōsuke Aizen gave each Espada a Caja Negación, which can permanently seal away weaker Hollows in a different dimension. However, since Ulquiorra is an Espada, he'll break out of the dimension in 2-3 hours. Grimmjow then reminds Orihime to quickly heal Ichigo, but Orihime tells him that she isn't going to. This causes Grimmjow to threateningly grab her by the neck and tell her that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. However, Orihime continues to tell him that she won't, explaining that he'll just hurt Ichigo more in the process. Ichigo suddenly gets back up and he grabs Grimmjow's arm. He tells Grimmjow to let her go and he does so. Ichigo then tells Orihime to heal him, and then to heal Grimmjow's now-injured arm. Grimmjow tells him that he doesn't need his pity, but Ichigo informs him that this battle is meant to happen when they're at equal strength, and that he doesn't want him to keep that injury as an excuse for when he loses. Grimmjow then takes out his Zanpakutō and clashes swords with Ichigo. Grimmjow tells him that what he said is a good idea and the two of them put a distance between each other. After Orihime heals the two of them, Ichigo goes up to Nel Tu and tells her not to cry. He then tells Orihime not to worry and that he'll definitely win. Ichigo walks up to Grimmjow and he tells him that they’re going to take this battle elsewhere. They then fly off in the distance as Orihime and Nel watch on. Ichigo lands on the ground and activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, and Grimmjow lands on top of a tower with his Zanpakutō now unsheathed. The two of them then clash swords and begin battling. As this happens, Nel begins crying and Orihime comforts her by saying that Ichigo will definitely win, because Ichigo told them he would. However, Nel claims that everyone says that type of stuff right before losing, and she says that Ichigo is probably scared. Orihime tells Nel that Ichigo isn't that type of person and that whenever he makes a promise, it's like an oath to him. She speculates that Ichigo probably makes oaths to himself and then says it out loud so that it'll come true. She then tells Nel that they’re going to wait and believe in him. Grimmjow and Ichigo continue to battle, and Grimmjow is able to successfully hit Ichigo with a Cero. Grimmjow tells Ichigo that he has been waiting for a chance to kill him at full strength, and he asks him if he feels the same way. Ichigo tells him that he doesn't want to crush him, but Grimmjow doesn't believe him and states that he must want to get revenge on him. He then tells him that he's going to make him understand why he still hasn't healed the scar on his chest from their initial battle. Grimmjow asks Ichigo why he doesn't look like he wants to kill him and he calls him pathetic. The two continue fighting. As they do this, Grimmjow asks Ichigo why he came to Hueco Mundo and Ichigo says it was to save Orihime. However, Grimmjow tells him that if this was the case, then he would have just grabbed her and made a run for it. Grimmjow asks him if he thinks Orihime isn't hurt at all, and Ichigo asks him what they did to her. Grimmjow doesn't answer the question, and he informs Ichigo that the real reason he came here was to battle. The two of them begin battling again and Grimmjow fires a Cero at Ichigo, while Ichigo counters with a Getsuga Tenshō. The two opposing forces clash, but Grimmjow's Cero eventually breaks through. As Ichigo dodges the Cero, Grimmjow appears behind him and slashes at his opponent. Grimmjow lands on the ground and informs Ichigo that this still isn't the level of fighting that he wants him at. He then charges a ' Gran Rey Cero', which he explains is the ultimate Cero that only Espada can use. He fires off the Cero straight towards Orihime, and Ichigo quickly gets in front of the blast. After the dust clears, Ichigo is revealed to have donned his Hollow mask. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira model for Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and she eventually gets nude photos of them, but Lieutenant Nanao Ise tells Rangiku that they can't print these. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Dondochakka Birstanne #Pesche Guatiche #Uryū Ishida #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ulquiorra Cifer #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Ichigo Kurosaki #Acidwire (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Tessai Tsukabishi (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (legs only) (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques used: * * Techniques used: * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Other Powers used: * * Navigation Category:Episodes